riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon Gunship
The Typhoon is an atmospheric gunship designed for the purposes of attacking enemy formations with a barrage of missiles that is capabe of operating on its own for extended periods of time due to its efficient engines. Well-armoured, the Typhoon can be expected to survive most missions, but its survivability is increased by the fact of its ability to act as a long-range missile launcher similar to an MLRS when grounded thanks to Typhoon Launcher that is kept hidden in the hull until needed. =Background Info= Development The Typhoon was developed as an attack gunship capable of operating over long periods of time without refueling and delivering small units of troops on the field. This was needed as experiences with the Tyrans during the Fall of Ossyria and witnessing Ossyrian gunships in combat showed that the Karsian Military needed a heavier gunship with power and armour over their smaller, if more maneuverable, Vanguard gunship. Upon inital development, its primary combat role was to destroy armoured vehicles with both its cannons and missile pods, but the Typhoon's sturdy frame did not go unnoticed by those who produced the arms to equip the Karsian ground vehicles. Inspiration soon saw the Typhoon being modfied with the removal of the troop compartment, which was seen as unneeded due to its low carrying capacity and instead, an MLRS system known as 'Typhoon', was installed along with heavy stabilizers. The Typhoon soon entered service, filling a vital gap in the Karsian arsenal as a gunship that could participate on the front-lines, but it is mostly noted for its MLRS system, allowing the gunship to contribute to a fight even when heavy AA defenses are in place. Role The Typhoon, while in the air, is used to engage ground targets with both cannons and missiles, providing close-air support to troops. Against aerial targets, the Typhoon relies mainly on its cannons to down other gunships and lighter HMVs, though it is generally unadvisable for the Typhoon, though well-armoured, cannot linger too long under-fire. When the Typhoon has landed, it becomes a powerful artillery piece, capable of raining down a massive barrage of 80mm rockets that have the same power as those in its rocket-pods. This gives the gunship far more versatility in missions that it can participate in ares where AA prevents air support. In very rare occasions, the Typhoon can be used as an extraction vehicle due to its spare passenger seats situated behind the pilot and co-pilot. Weaponry The Typhoon carries two 40mm chainguns for dealing with most targets that are supplememted by its 80mm missile pods for hardened targets such as HMV that lack the typical lighter top armour of ground vehicles. The standard ammunition type are unguided munitions with moderate armour penetration and explosive power. Semi-guided can be loaded for fast-moving ground targets and if circumstances permit, painted aerial targets. The thirty-five tubed, 80mm vertical launch system is commonly equipped with HE warheads to destroy fortifications and infantry and allows the Typhoon to stay out of the enemy's range and sights. The launcher is capable of two full volleys before requiring to be rearmed. Speed and Defenses The Typhoon moderately armoured all-around to give the gunship protection against autocannons. Like most craft, it has redundant systems to ensure the aircraft can stay aloft after extensive damage unless an engine is blown out and the co-pilot can immediately take the role of the pilot should they be incapcitated in any sort of way. And like most aircraft, the Typhoon comes equipped with both electronic countermeasures and flares to increase survivability . Typhoons are capable of a maximum speed of 600km/h and are capable of operating at very high altitudes. Their fuel requirements are quite low due to efficient engines and advances in technology which has permitted a small self-sustaining reactor to help minimize the Typhoon's fuel requirements. Service and Repair Typhoons are expensive to keep in the air due to the requirement of keeping their reactors in full working order as well as how often they must be rearmed. The turbines that keep the aircraft in the sky must be opened up after each mission to inspect for any wear-and-tear along with its armour. It usually takes five hours to diagnose and service a Typhoon after mst combat missions. Category:Vehicles